Soultales
Soultales '''is an alternate universe by KateTGP which goes more into how souls work in Undertale from the creator's opinion. This written AU includes the many ships the fandom has. ''(It is not KateTGP's intention to include the ships, as she said herself, "I don't want to be bias or anything, but I'm terrified of having readers get mad at me." Instead, she has allowed CallieaNIGHT to be in charge of the AU's ships)'' The storyline follows a similar plot to Undertale, but the AU includes the seven other fallen children as mentioned in the game. Chara and Asriel are alive in this AU, as well as the other six humans; the righteous owners of the souls that Asgore had kept with him. ''(NOTE: The humans' names are made by KateTGP herself and it is not the canon identities of the six other humans in the Undertale game itself)'' NAMES OF THE SIX HUMANS Josh - Soul of Bravery Jeff - Soul of Justice Gabe - Soul of Kindness Luna - Soul of Integrity Lily - Soul of Patience Percy - Soul of Perseverance Genders of Characters As not to get confused with the gender of the characters, especially with the humans, they have been assigned based on how the stories would work. WRITTEN SERIES Frisk - female Chara - female Josh, Jeff, Gabe - male Luna, Lily, Percy - female Character Relationships ''(NOTE: This is for the written series only)''' Frisk x Sans (Frans) Chara x Asriel (Charasriel) Slight! Sans x Toriel (Soriel) - in the first book, Thinking Of You Toriel x Asgore (Asgoriel) Undyne x Alphys (Alphyne) Papyrus x Mettaton (Papyton) Slight! Sans x Reader - in the second book/main book, Past Friends Present Lovers, and in the third book, The Soul Mate Story WRITTEN SERIES Thinking of You (Book 1) INCOMPLETE ''Frisk's hands trembled as she reached the Last Corridor. She knew HE was waiting. And one step more...she's gonna have a bad time. Frisk is doing her best to free Asriel. But how?! Everything she does ends up into nothing! Until she has found a way... Combining all the Determination, L O V E and EXP she has gained, she formed her own SAVE option. She SAVED everyone. But can she SAVE her friendship with Sans? This book follows Frisk's journey throughout the Underground, where she is nine years old in the story. This starts off at the sixth timeline after five RESETs that Chara did to the game. They are both twin siblings in the story and they are also fighting for the power of DETERMINATION to be used to control the timelines and save files. How? Knowing that the both of them possess the Soul of DETERMINATION, they have the ability to control time. BUT the consequence here is that if both of them keep fighting for that power, one mistake can change the entirety of the universe... Past Friends Present Lovers (main book) (INCOMPLETE) "Every being has their own soulmate...the universe is never wrong when it comes to soulmates because the universe always picks two beings who would be brought together no matter what happens." Frisk Dreemurr was the eighth human who fell down into the Underground but she was also the one who first freed the monsters, after countless times of RESETS. She had cared for every single monster in the Underground, including Asriel, Chara, and the other six human mages whom she freed. Eight years passed and she is now a seventeen year old woman. During those eight years, Asgore had spent that time to fix issues on the surface, while Toriel took care of Frisk. But Frisk's feelings never disappeared for a certain monster who secretly liked her as well. That monster was no other than Sans the skeleton—her soulmate. What Frisk didn't know was that Sans had admired Frisk for a long time since they were kids. But what would happen to their friendship if they actually confess their love to one another? Would the past bring them closer? Or would it tear them apart in the present? Trivia * This AU was made by Filipinos Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event Category:Written story